Video works can be shot by studio shooting which is performed in dedicated film studios and the like, or by location shooting which is performed at locations other than at dedicated film studios, including outdoor locations such as in a park or at a station or the like. For studio shooting, film sets tailored to the works are built in the studios so that it is possible to shoot only what is necessary for the works. Furthermore, film studios are only accessible to authorized persons, being closed to outsiders. The shooting subjects can also be elaborated on freely so that images can be shot as imagined.
Location shooting is performed outdoors where cars and people can enter and leave freely, so that the video works obtained may contain unnecessary subjects. To avoid this, the shooting is usually performed in the early morning hours or while measures such as traffic control are in place.